


Spiker

by FallenQueen2



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Commando App!Adam, Hugging, protective!adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know what Chase and Bree are like under the influence of the Commando App and Douglas had to admit he wanted to know what would set Adam off. He will admit he did not see this coming.</p><p>Adam and Chase brotherly love, set after Spike Vs. Spikette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiker

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!   
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

“I don’t know about this Uncle Dougie.” Bree said eyeing the cyber desk warily. 

“Come on, aren’t you curious?” Douglas asked her and she crossed her arms thinking about it.

“A little.” She admitted. “But he has super strength and heat vision already, don’t you think giving him the Commando App even for a short time is just asking for the island to be destroyed?” 

“It all depends on what sets Spiker off and what he does after.” Douglas explained as he kept typing.

“Spiker?” Bree raised an eyebrow, still clearly unimpressed with his naming abilities. 

“I like it and I’m sticking with it.” Douglas huffed.

“Why do you think this will be any different?” Bree asked leaning against the desk’s edge. 

“Spike is set off when Chase is angry or embarrassed, Spikette is set off when Kate’s motherly instincts are set off and when you got infected with it you just wanted to fight and prove girls could do so. So seeing what would set off Adam is interesting to me.” Douglas explained and Bree thought for a moment before nodded her head in agreement.

“Ok and done.” Douglas grinned picking up a scanner looking item.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” Chase asked as he and Adam entered the room.

“Oh just an experiment. Adam come over here for a second.” Douglas held up the scanner looking excited. 

“Sure!” Adam waltzed over and let Douglas have access to his chip.

“What’s going on?” Chase asked Bree who was just watching Adam who looked totally fine and unaffected by the Commando App that was injected into his chip.

“It’s nothing, it’s not important. Come on we have training.” Bree shook her head looking disappointed before dragging Chase into the training room.

Training was progressing smoothly, well until the incident happened. 

The incident referring to when Chase was violently slammed against the training mats by another student who had super strength and he let out pained moan and the words ‘Commando App Activated’ flashed across Adam’s vision.

“Get off of him!” Adam roared, his voice taking a dual tone that came from those under the influence of the Commando App. He flung the offending student across the room as Chase scrambled to his feet looking confused and worried.

“Oh no.” Bree stared.

“Bree, what’s going on?” Chase demanded, not moving from his place in front of Adam, more like he couldn’t as his older brother had a strong, but not bruising grip on his upper arms. 

“Douglas may have installed the Commando App in Adam as an experiment to see what would set him off and how he would act after… Looks like it just activated.” Bree explained and gestured for the students to get out of the training area pronto and they did so without question.  
“What?” Chase gaped at his sister.

“Chase. Chase.” Adam said his brother’s name.

“Adam.” Chase said back softly.

“Are you hurt?” Adam asked, eyes boring into him intently. 

“I’m okay, just sore but I’m used to it since you throw me around all the time.” Chase said trying to sooth this version of his brother. 

“Chasey.” Adam looked wounded before his attention was drawn to the doorway as Douglas rushed in with Leo next to him. Chase was suddenly whirled around and he was pressed against Adam’s broad chest and the older teen’s muscle-toned arms were crossed over his shoulders and chest. 

“Spiker let him go.” Douglas said holding a hand up in a non-threatening manner.

“Spiker?” Chase mouthed at Leo who shrugged looking confused at the name as him.

“Not happening, Chasey is my little brother and I’ll destroy anyone who tries to hurt him or take him from me.” Spiker growled, his heat vision causing his eyes to go red. 

“We aren’t here to hurt or take Chase away, we just need you to calm down.” Leo tried to reason with Spiker. 

“Like I’ll believe that!” Spiker shot his heat vision just above their heads. They all dove out of the way, leaving the door wide open.

“Hold on Chasey.” Spiker whispered to Chase before he swung his little brother up and over his shoulder in a fireman carry and he ran towards the open doorway.

“Where is he taking Chase?” Bree asked worriedly as she helped Leo and Douglas up off the floor. 

“We can check the camera’s!” Douglas moved towards the cyber desk in the room over. “We have to find them before Spiker gets more out of control and hurts Chase.”

“I don’t think we have to worry about that. Spiker came out because Chase was hurt in training, he wants to protect Chase even from us.” Bree explained her theory. 

“That makes sense as to why he has Chase locked in his capsule.” Leo pointed at the camera in the mentor’s room. 

~~/~~

“Adam, err Spiker let me out!” Chase pounded on his capsule door, Spiker had locked it from the outside. 

“No, you will be safe in there and I will protect you Chasey I swear.” Spiker promised as he prowled around the outside of the capsule keeping an eye out for danger. 

“I can take care of myself.” Chase muttered to himself before he cleared his throat.

“You aren’t yourself right now, just let me out and I can help you.” Chase tried a different approach. 

“I’m more myself than I ever was before. Now rest Chasey, when you wake up everything will be safe.” Adam pressed a couple buttons on a nearby tablet and a gas was pumped into Chase’s capsule.

“Adam!” Chase called out as he slumped against the wall of his capsule as the sleeping gas entered his system and knocked him out cold.

“I’ve got you Chasey, don’t worry.” Adam canceled the gas and placed his hand against the glass by Chase’s peaceful face. 

~~/~~

Leo, Bree and Douglas snuck into the mentor’s room via the pool access, being as quiet as they could.

Adam was standing protectively in front of Chase’s capsule; the teen slumped against the glass inside was passed out cold. 

“We have to distract him and wake Chase up and make him use his Override App so we can shut Spiker down.” Douglas explained quietly. 

“Leo and I can distract him, Uncle Dougie you have to get to Chase.” Bree nodded at Leo who clenched his bionic arm. 

“No pressure.” Douglas muttered as Bree sped into the room while Leo made his entrance so Douglas could sneak behind him over towards the capsules.

“Hey Spiker! Over here!” Bree darted around the room. 

“Not going to fool me Bree, I’m not leaving Chasey.” Spiker growled.

“Yeah, but what if I did this?” Leo asked, swallowing hard as he shot a laser sphere towards the capsules, he felt his heart leap into his throat as Spiker leapt in front of the sphere and took the blast. He was sent away from the capsules and Douglas took his chance and grabbed the tablet Spiker had dropped when he had moved to take the blast from Leo.

Douglas started to tap on the screen, sending another gas into the capsule while Spiker was kept busy with dodging Leo’s laser sphere and Bree’s speed and Invisibility App.

“Almost there.” Douglas muttered and moments later the gas disappeared and Chase suddenly gasped, eyes flying open as he coughed.

“Chasey!” Spiker tried to get over to Chase’s capsule, but Bree swiped her foot at his ankle and he grunted as he went down. 

“What’s going on?” Chase asked as his capsule door slid down and Douglas helped him to his feet.

“Long story short Adam has the Commando App and we need you to use your Override App to shut him down.” Douglas said hurriedly while dragging his youngest son over to the wall leading to the pool area. 

“I can try, but I’m not sure if my Override App will work against the Commando App.” Chase said worriedly, but he understood the situation and remembered what happened before he fell unconscious. 

Chase kept to the wall as Spiker threw Leo onto the couch in the room while Bree ducked under a wild swing by Spiker’s arm. 

“Spiker!” Chase stepped forward, taking the attention of his brother off his other siblings.

“Chasey, why are you out of your capsule? It’s dangerous out here!” Spiker stopped in front of Chase, patting the teen down for injuries relief showing when he found nothing. 

“Override App activate.” Chase said with remorse, he liked seeing this side of his older brother. 

“Chasey no!” Spiker gasped out before he dropped to the ground unconscious when Chase cancelled the Commando App.

Chase slumped to the ground, breathing heavily as Bree, Leo and Douglas approached the two. 

“Are you okay Chase?” Bree knelt beside her baby brother, hugging him in relief that he was all right after all of this. 

“Yeah I’m okay.” Chase hugged his sister back, pleased at the contact. 

“Now is he alright?” Leo asked, prodding Adam’s prone form with his boot. 

“He should be okay, I’m just glad my Override App worked. Now can you please explain to me why you thought giving ADAM of all people the Commando App was a good idea?” Chase turned to look at Douglas who tried to look ashamed but he couldn’t pull it off. 

“It was an experiment, we wanted to see what would set him off and we found it. It’s you Chase, it’s always been you since it’s his big brother instincts to protect his siblings. Since you are the youngest his instincts are stronger and they manifested in Spiker.” Douglas explained, usual hand gestures included as he spoke. 

“Too bad he won’t remember any of it.” Leo added in as he went to right the couch that had been flipped over when Spiker had tossed him on it minutes previous. 

“Yeah, too bad.” Chase agreed as Bree sped around the room to fix the damage down in the small fight while Chase stayed seated next to Adam, waiting for him to wake up.

“I can show him the video footage after if you want?” Douglas offered his youngest in a soft voice. 

“Thanks for the offer Douglas, but it might be better if he doesn’t know what happened.” Chase sighed as Douglas nodded in understanding before he pulled out a device and pressed it to Adam’s neck.

“The Commando App is gone now.” Douglas reported as Adam began to stir, Chase stood up and stepped back while Bree helped their big brother sit up.

“Whoa, what happened?” Adam asked, rubbing his head looking around confused. 

“Spike came out and knocked you out.” Chase blurted out and the other three gave him a confused look while Adam nodded his head. 

“Huh, I don’t remember anything well glad you reigned him in before any damage was done.” Adam said cheerfully. 

“Yeah, well I better go… Get some food, yeah food.” Chase stammered and hurried out of the mentor room. 

“What’s his problem?” Adam asked confused, even more confused when Bree, Leo and Douglas exchange looks.

Chase sighed as he leaned against a wall near the cafe and training area pleased that he was alone. 

“Damn it.” Chase muttered running his hands down his face as he turned to lean his forehead against the wall and he closed his eyes. 

“I’m such an idiot for letting this affect me.” Chase whispered, gently punching the wall. Adam was still Adam, even if he didn’t show his love like Spiker (even if it was a little bit obsessive) Chase knew that Adam still loved him and wanted to protect him. 

“Your not an idiot Chasey.” Adam whispered as he wrapped his arms around his little brother from behind pulling the smaller teen into a bear hug.

“Adam?” Chase gasped, hands flying up to Adam’s forearms gripping at them in surprise. 

“I know what I did when I was under the influence of the Commando App Chasey.” Adam admitted and Chase froze in shock.

“W-What? No one ever remembers what happens when they in the Commando App.” Chase stuttered confused as hell.

“Douglas didn’t install it completely, the effects were the same as when you become Spike just I remember it and I had some control over what I did.” Adam whispered not wanting anyone else to overhear.

“I-I don’t understand.” Chase whispered back. 

“I knew what I was doing when I locked you in your capsule.” Adam clarified. 

“Why did you do it then?” Chase asked confused, leaning back into his brother’s protective embrace. 

“I wanted to keep you safe, after everything with Sebastian and then when I thought you were dead in Giselle’s lab I needed to keep you safe and someplace that I could easily protect you.” Adam explained, dropping his chin on Chase’s head sighing loudly. 

“O-Oh, I think I understand then.” Chase’s mind processed this new information. 

“I knew you would.” Adam said proudly.

“If you ever have the urge to release ‘Spiker’ then just come find me and I’ll let you ‘protect’ me from the big bad world.” Chase teased resting his head on Adam’s collarbone.

“Deal.” Adam tightened his grip on his little brother and mentally swore to never let anything or anyone hurt his little brother again, not while he was around.


End file.
